A Need To Prove
by Tamoian
Summary: Harry and Hermione leave Ron, Set During Hunt for the Voldermort Shard thingies


Plot: Harry and Hermione leave Ron during the Horcrux Hunt.

"Oh, remembered me, have you?" Ron said staring at the wall from his bunk.

"What?"

"Never mind, you two carry on. Don't let me spoil your fun."

Harry looked at Hermione expectantly, as if she knew exactly what Ron was talking about, but Hermione glanced back being equally confused.

"Ron is there a problem?" Hermione started tentatively. "Because, if there —"

"No!" Ron grunted. "Not according to you two there isn't." Harry again looked quizzically at Hermione but she was to intently looking at Ron to notice.

Harry believed he had some thought of what Ron was talking about but was to afraid to bring it up. Fortunately or unfortunately, Hermione, still clueless, pressed the matter further, and quite forcefully. "Just spit it out Ron!"

Harry, never hearing Hermione that annoyed and apparently neither did Ron for he turned his head from the wall to stare at Hermione, knew that this was now automatically going to end in tears.

"So you me to just spit it out, eh?" Ron murmured quietly.

"Yes Ron, spit it out," Hermione uttered in a similar quiet voice.

Rain started to lightly drizzle on the tent, and thuds of the water could be heard through all the tension filling the room. Hermione and Ron were just gazing at each other, Ron's face in more of a frown while Hermione's demeaning look. Harry thought that maybe it would blow over. They would have a calm, civil talk about this. But that was too much to ask as soon enough, on cue of the sound of rolling thunder, Ron leapt to his feat and addressed Hermione.

"Fine! I will spit it out!" Ron nearly shouted. He seemed to explode literally with his arms waving around dramatically. "Camping here, setting down camp, camping there, setting it down! Looking at over here, look over there! A bloody cycle that never ends!" But before Hermione could interrupt Ron continued on his rant.

"Not knowing how my family is getting on! They could have been dead and I would never know."

Harry both frustrated and angry, replied rather vocally, "Ron, there are family too. You don't think we are care about them?"

"Just because your parents are dead and yours in a country acting like bleeding idiots does not mean you know what I'm feeling right now!"

Harry just stared at Ron, who stared back. Harry had never felt such a blow in his life, of course Malfoy always poked fun at never having parents but that was Malfoy. This was Ron. The Ron who was always there for, who literally took a physical hit for him in their first year. And in second year he faced his nightmares by walking into a nest of overgrown spiders that would easily scare any sane adult. In third he stood up for Harry against Sirius and then supported Harry on his vendetta against Petter Pettigrew. While Ron's jealousy over came him, he eventually turned round and became one of the few to believe that Voldemort was back. He helped Harry through his countless nightmares and loyally followed him into the Department of Mysteries. In their sixth year Ron and Harry seemed to drift, but their bond was as strong as ever. Harry's reflection was brought to a halt as Ron was suddenly thrown across the tent.

Harry looked to turn at Hermione who had her wand out. " I guess we don't know what pain your in do we? I've never been on the end of a hex that causes you to relieve your worst nightmare every night! Probably cause I'm not enough of a bleeding, pathetic, prat to get my self on the receiving end of one!"

Hermione's voice had gone thrill by the end and she moved to step over a now unconscious looking Ron.

"Let's see how you do on your own, Ron!"

With that Hermione spun around and grabbed Harry arm.

"I'm done with that completely worthless pile of shit! First he has the nerve to act all grumpy, and then goes about insulting us!"

Harry backed up and tried to calm down Hermione, " I know you're pissed, I am to but this is Ron. You know how jealous and easily angered he is."

"But I have struggled with this setback for to long, we both have! Common Harry, let's go. It's either me or Ron."

Harry looked between the unconscious looking Ron and Hermione who was now packing her items, " I'll go with you."

"Good, I knew I had at least one sane person with me!" she huffed. Harry looked at her furiously packing and tried one last time to mend all this.

"You sure you aren't overreacting Hermione?" He saw Hermione stop packing; her eyes seemed to tear up a bit before she replied.

"No Harry this is for the best, I've been hurt by this prat one to many times, I just hope he learns for once… knowing him it will be to late by the time he does."

Within seconds the pair had aparrated out, leaving Ron out in the wilderness.

The sounds of birds chirping and the distant waterfall woke a sleeping Ronald Weasley. He opened his eyes and looked around him, neither any sign of Harry or Hermione. Then it all came flooding back to him. The fight, the curse and his doom.

He wanted to slap himself, but was to tired to even try. He unceremoniously dropped back on the tent floor and gazed up at the ceiling. His life was over, and he had failed everyone. His friends were so disgusted that he drove them away. He couldn't even go and plead for forgiveness. No, the only redeem himself was to make them come to him, and for that he would need to do something miraculous. Little did Ron know how much he would do to try and regain his friends acceptance as an actual person and not just an overly jealous shit.

First things first, how to destroy Horcuxes?

….Off course that meant going to the library, something that he hated. Books why did they have to be needed almost everything?

And it wasn't even the books half of the time, just having to go through book by book, scanning for any shred of relevant information to create some skeptical lead, like when Harry suggested that Voldemort would create a horcrux at Godric's Hallow as a sign of his future revenge. Which leads them to arguing heading over to there respectable sides of the tents, fuming at the ignorance of the others. This on its own wouldn't be bad if weren't for the fact that while they arguing, someone somewhere was being mauled for being a muggle-born.

And that wasn't even bringing up his family; he had no idea how they were holding up. Shit… He didn't even want to think about how his mom must have reacted to his sudden disappearance.

Obviously he told his mum that he was probably going to leave Hogwarts in favor of helping Harry and Hermione that year, but he never really got to say a proper good bye, did he? Then there was the fact that he was so bad helping he drove Harry and Hermione away.

How did he do it? How did he manage to constantly balls everything up? To be honest he shouldn't be surprised he told himself. He was always the odd one out.

Hermione.

Always perfect, never faltered, and if she did, it was only due to something he or rarely Harry had done. She could sit through hours of the page turning, mind-boring activity that was researching (and somehow enjoy it), put up constantly with his shit, and convince Harry that he wasn't the worst human to walk the earth.

All while remaining the prettiest girl to grace Hogwarts.

Then Harry, the bloody noble prat. The man with the fortune, fame, looks, and inevitable gratitude of the whole wizarding world.

They should marry… no they shouldn't….

But where did that honestly leave him?

He could see it now, the Headlines:

RON WEASLEY!

REVEALED USELESS GIT, THAT ACTUALLY LEFT ALL GREAT HARRY POTTER AND INCREDIBLY INTELLIGENT HERMIONE-GRANGER-POTTER DURING THE HORCRUX HUNT!

_Our beloved Johnny K. Rockett has scored an exclusive interview with legendary war heroes Harry Potter and Hermione Granger-Potter._

_JR: So Harry, first off congratulations for defeating You-Know–Who, how does it feel to have defeated the one of the darkest wizards since that bloke that Dumbledore defeated?_

_HP: Quite amazing actually. And to be honest this feat would not have been accomplished without the help of my best friend and actually now wife, Hermione Granger-Potter. _

_HGP: Oh Harry you are too much._

_HP: No but really, Hermione without you I have no idea what I would have done. To be honest Mr. Rockett, my trip to destroy Voldemort really showed the importance of true friends, and not filthy cowards who betray their best mate._

_JR: Yes, tell us about your, …. Falling out with a certain Ronaldo Weasely?_

_HGP: Ron, well he was always a bit of a dunderhead to begin with. Not the brightest, unlike me._

_HP: Nor was he Chosen One, unlike me._

_HGP: He just, literally began to embody a piece of shit._

_JKR: And what would you say to Mr. Shit if you got the chance to see him now._

_HGP: Well, I'd tell him that at one point I actually liked him. Shocking I know, luckily I came to my senses before I married him. Would have been a huge accident on my part._

_J.K.: Of course, Ron and you would have been an accident. The brightest witch of our age with some no level slug like Ron, well the thought just makes me laugh!_

Unfortunately for Ron, this idea did not make him laugh. Quite the opposite actually, with his vomit now strewn all around his bed.

Sighing he pushed himself off the bed, turning around, expecting Harry and Hermione to be in the cozy red armchairs by the fire, but they weren't there. The atmospheric red and gold banners, curtains lined with hints of orange were also missing. In fact, there was no common room, heck, not even a library to be bored with. No, just the grim reminder of his ignorance.

He looked around the empty tent; all traces of Harry and Hermione were gone, except for the tent itself.

Falling back down on his bed, still in a mixture of denial, anger, and self-hate, he closed his eyes and tried to dream.

Luckily, of course it was still day or else he would have to answer to Hermione's hex, which for some reason didn't take effect that night. So now he was left to wallow in his self guilt surrounded by his vomit. WAIT! He was a wizard right?

Ron got up, got out his want before realizing that he didn't know the spell. After half-heartedly musing it over for a few seconds, he turned around and immediately opened his mouth to ask Hermione but before the noise could escape his mouth, he stopped. Still no one.

He suddenly felt a metaphorical stab in his heart. He had never felt as lonely in his life. If it wasn't his big family, it was either Harry or Hermione. He never really had any time to ever reflect, in a big house like the Weasley's Burrow.

The silence became deafening, so much so Ron felt the need to cover up his ears with his hands. It did not get better. Sighing internally Ron got up and looked around to try and see if there was anything left in the tent besides the bed.

Nothing.

Ron sighed. Only the clothes on his back, a bed and a tent. Actually scratch that, he didn't know the spell to shrink objects off hand and always reckoned that the tent did it by itself.

Ron was very surprised they left the tent in the first place. They probably would try to come back for it.

He wrote R in the dust, separating the twigs and dirt. He had no way of knowing if they would find it, and if they did, would the R even tell them that was where the tent was?

He didn't care, actually he did. But there was no time; he had to go towards civilization. So he started to walk.

Only after a mile of walking an equally intense literal pain swept through his bowels. He forgot, food. Harry and Hermione must have taken all it reasoned. Stopping to sit on a half-decayed log, he slowly looked around.

Thick forest all around him, with no sign of a village, a hut, hell, even a trail to follow, pure wilderness for miles; Ron mentally berated himself several times over. Ranging from your stupid, too you lazy pathetic fuckwit, Ron continued to loathe on, until two things became very clear to him.

First off, he was doing no one any favors sitting here. Promptly standing up, causing a bit of dizziness, he retried scanning the area for anything useful.

Nothing.

Sighing, Ron started walking roughly in the same direction as the tent. The second thing that became apparent to him, this exactly what he was complaining about to Harry and Hermione. They had no plan. They weren't doing anything, just, running, and hiding. Rinse repeat. Was this any better?

He still had no way of contacting his parents. Of course they probably hated him right now, betraying the great Harry Potter and the ever-bright Hermione Granger. What was he? A Weasel? Maybe Malfoy was right…

Staring into the fields of trees and dirt Ron realized that he somehow managed to fuck up again. This wasn't the tent, not the path or any path to it, no he managed to end up in the outskirts of a village, great.

It took Ron a good few seconds that this was better than the tent. He might be able to get information here, and possibly even help Harry and Hermione on their quest.

But if this was a magical village, surely wouldn't recognize him? Traitor or not he was still aligned with Harry Potter that would bring awkward question if he weren't careful.

And if they were muggles? He had no idea what he would do. Ron knew he didn't have as nearly of a good grasp on muggle customs or any of that to make it.

Course Hermione and Harry could most likely do it with ease. He began furiously berating him self for heading off track before it came to him, Amnasia!

He had heard from Hermione that it was something that muggles experienced as well. Only they pronounced it a little differently.

Emnasia? Amnesia? Emnesia? Whatever.

But it could actually work. If they were muggles he could explain that all he knew was that he woke up and didn't remember anything. It would work with wizards to, as long as they didn't have some godly potion master as there were potions that could help treat it over a period of years. And the shit was probably nasty to.

Shivering to himself Ron jumped the wall and entered the village, not knowing what was about to happen.

A/N: I'm doing this because I one think Ron is a vastly under-appreciated character. 2.0 I always felt Mrs. J.K. never got Ron's character down herself and I didn't like how she interpreted Ron in the last few books, he had so much potential which instead got transferred to a comic relief and whiny character. I also feel Ron is the most relatable, unless your the smartest person of your age (Which your not) or your the the "Chosen One" (Which your not). JK may or may have not been Johnny K. Rocketts

Edit: My beta is Word Auto - Correct 0-0


End file.
